Dreamland - Bobo/Parting in the Snow
Bobo returned to Lilith alone without letting anyone know. In Royal City, she bumped into Noah, who just completed a quest. They had a talk, and that made Bobo remember the story happened in the snow... Friends Reunion Requirements * Chocolate Bag * Chocolate Bag-Brown * Chocolate Hat * Chocolate Hat-Brown Prize * Bear Phantom Summary Expand for script. *(Year 680, New Era. Royal City of Lilith) *(Sunshine quietly casts onto the stone bricks on the ground, leaving dark shadows in the crevices, just like the mood of Bobo.) *'Bobo:' I've come back already...so why do I still feel so gloomy? *(Bobo sighed, unable to shake off the feel of suffocation.) *(Suddenly, a white dove flies over. It makes several elegant circles before Bobo, then plucks the ribbon from her dress and flies away.) *'Bobo:' Ah! *(Bobo, who just realizes what have happened, runs to chase the dove.) *'Bobo:' Hey! Give that back! *(The dove flies not fast nor slow, just in a speed that Bobo can follow but cannot catch up.) *(The dove flies down in an alley and lands into a colorful box. And when it enters the box, the lit closes instantly.) *'Bobo:' I got a bad feeling about this. Tell me I'm wrong. *(Bobo crouches and carefully opens the box.) *'Bobo:' Wow!-- *(A humongous puppet bursts out of the box, accompanied by a stream of colorful confetti and the sound of fireworks.) *'Bobo:' Not another prank, Noah! *'Noah:' Hahahahaha! But playing pranks on you is the most fun! *(Noah pokes his head out from behind Bobo, smiling mischievously at her and holding her ribbon in the palm of his hand.) *'Noah:' But seriously, how'd you know it was me? *'Bobo:' You're the only one who would go this far just to annoy me. And in different ways every time! *(Staring daggers at Noah, Bobo swipes her ribbon from his hand and ties it back on.) *'Noah:' Don't be so mad! I never thought I'd run into you on my first trip to the Royal City...I'm just happy, is all! *'Noah:' Weren't you running all over the world with that pink-haired girl already? Isn't it fun? *(Bobo, seemingly shocked for a moment, avoids eyes of Noah. She looks at the ground and asks a random question.) *'Bobo:' What are you up to in Royal City? *'Noah:' Hmm, well... Because I have to report something to someone. *'Bobo:' Oh, I see. *'Noah:' I thought you are more interested. *'Bobo:' If you don't want to tell me, then I'm leaving! *'Noah:' I witnessed a fateful encounter in Pigeon Forest...and also made some mischief while I was at it! *'Noah:' A mess of humans, dwarves, and elves. I should really take a photo. What a pity you were not there! *'Noah:' Anyway, it turns out to be a lot more fun than I thought. *'Bobo:' You really get a kick out of messing with other people, don't you? Don't you think you're going a little too far? *'Noah:' It's a show after all. Why so serious? As long as you manage to fool the audience. *'Bobo:' You never think from the angle of the others- *(Before she can finish scolding him, Noah cuts her off with a question of his own.) *'Noah:' So, how is your show going on? *'Bobo:' My...part? *(A passing cloud slowly blocks out the sun. Bobo's mood shifts along with the darkening sky.) Birthday Present Requirements * 22 * 17 * 9 * 6 Prize Bear Phantom upgrades to Pearl Bear Summary Expand for script. *(Year 677, New Era, Lilith Kingdom. A building similar to those around.) *'Bobo:' Wow! Thank you, mommy! I love it! *(Bobo holds a big box. A cute pink dress lies in it with colorful candies scatted on it. It's the birthday gift from her mom.) *'Bobo's Mother:' Try it on! *(Bobo changes into her new dress quickly. She turns in front of the mirror, knocks her leather shoes on the ground, and switches the way to wear her bag, full of smiles.) *(Suddenly, as though she remembered something, she runs to her mother's side at the table and sits down next to her.) *'Bobo:' Mom, where is dad? Didn't he say he would come back today? *'Bobo's Mother:' You dad-- *(Before her mother can finish, Bobo spots a big, stuffed bear, even bigger than her, walking clumsily down the narrow staircase with a cake in its hands.) *'Stuffed Bear:' Happy 14th birthday, Bobo! *(Bobo stares at the bear in front of her for a moment. The corner of her mouth twitches slightly.) *'Bobo:' Stop it, dad. *(The bear pauses slightly, then raises its two paws and, with clear difficulty, removes its helmet. In its place is her father's face, looking somewhat helpless.) *'Bobo's Father:' How do you know it's me? *'Bobo:' Do you think it's that hard to recognize your voice? *'Bobo's Father:' Hey, you got the point. *'Bobo:' So Daddy...where's my birthday present? *(Hopping up and down slightly, Bobo reaches out both hands towards her father expectantly.) *'Bobo's Father:' About that...Bobo, it was all Daddy could do to catch the earliest train back to celebrate your birthday. I'm sorry, but...I just didn't have the time to get you anything... *(Bobo's mouth pouts immediately. She sits on the ground and cries out loudly.) *'Bobo:' I only get one birthday every year! How could I have a happy birthday without a birthday present from my Daddy?! *'Bobo:' I don't care! I want my birthday present! *'Bobo:' You promised you would give me one! You broke your promise! *(In a moment, Bobo is full of tears and sobs. And both her mom and dad cannot cheer her up.) *'Bobo's Father:' (Whisper) You said she would get upset once I wore this. *'Bobo's Mother:' (Whisper) Perhaps she likes a dog more. You can try next time. *'Bobo's Father:' Bobo, my sweetie...why don't we have some cake now? Daddy won't forget your birthday gift...I'll make it up to you soon, I promise. *'Bobo:' (Sniffing slightly) Really? *'Bobo's Father:' Of course! It'll be even better than what I promised you before! *(Hearing her dad's promise, Bobo wipes out the tears and stands up.) *'Bobo:' Alright, I believe you, Daddy. Let's have some cake now! Heehaw! *(Seeing his daughter finally smile, Bobo's father breathes a sigh of relief.) Trial-I Requirements * 8 * 5 * 3 * 2 Prize Embrace of White Bear levels up to Level 2 (Cute attribute rating increases from 200 to 500 points) Picture and Cake Prize * 30000 * 10 * 30 Summary Expand for script. *(As night falls, brisk birthday songs is heard in the window.) *(Fourteen candles stick out of the birthday cake, their flames casting the shadows of the happy family against the walls of their home.) *'Bobo:' Hoo-- *(Bobo blows out all fourteen candles by one breath. Her father turns the lights back on, and her mother carries the cake back into the kitchen.) *(Still wearing his stuffed bear costume, Bobo's father gently pulls her to his side.) *'Bobo's Father:' Did you know? Your mommy made your birthday cake with her own two hands. *'Bobo:' Her own two hands...is our family really that poor now? *'Bobo's Father:' We just paid this month's loan today, so we don't really have any savings. *'Bobo:' Dad, so do you have anything to eat the next month? *'Bobo's Father:' It's a joke! Haha! Are you doubting your dad's ability to make money? *(As her father says this, he pulls something out from inside the collar of the costume.) *(It's a very clumsy little drawing of three people holding hands, with 'My happy family' scribbled in the corner. A gift from Bobo to her father from when she was little.) *(After recognizing the drawing, Bobo glares at her father.) *'Bobo:' Dad, can you not keep all my bad works... *'Bobo's Father:' You still remember this, Bobo? *(Touched by the words, Bobo finally understands why dad chooses this moment to take out her ugly drawing.) *'Bobo:' (Push dad away) Okay, okay, as long as you like it. *'Bobo:' (To kitchen) Mom, is my cake ready? *'Bobo's Mother:' All done! Come and help me bring it to the table, okay? *(After setting the cake down, the family sits around the table once more.) *(Mom urges Bobo to have a bite of the cake. Bobo puts a piece of cake into her mouth and tries her best to not frown.) *'Bobo's Mother:' How does it taste? Is it good? *'Bobo:' (Choke down the cake) Yes! Very good! Mom, try one yourself! *'Bobo's Mother:' Mom is on a diet recently. Bobo, eat more for me! *'Bobo:' I... I'm on a diet too! Dad, eat more for me! *(Bobo grins and pushes the whole plate of cake in front of dad. Dad smiles awkwardly, but he doesn't refuse and starts gulping.) *(At the moment, the three, in joyful happiness, didn't notice there were two figures outside the window.) *'Shadow A:' This is the 28th, a photography school student. *'Shadow B:' She's really good. But is she good enough to pass the test? Everyone failed so far. *'Shadow A:' We won't know unless we try. White Bear Prize * 20 * Rose Hairband * Little Bear Socks Summary Expand for script. *(One month later) *(In the bedroom, mom is helping dad pack luggage as he checks the list. Bobo sits on the bed chatting to them.) *'Bobo's Mother:' You just came back yesterday, why do you leave so soon? *'Bobo's Father:' I'm sorry. There's an important matter that needs to be taken care of. *'Bobo:' An important matter? Like what? *'Bobo's Father:' To be honest, it's kind of an odd request. I've never received a job like this before. *'Bobo's Father:' I have to deliver a design to the Renieve Snowpeaks in the southwestern part of the Pigeon Kingdom. *'Bobo:' Deliver a design? Why not just mail it? *'Bobo's Mother:' Renieve Snowpeaks is very remote. Maybe mail cannot reach there. *'Bobo's Father:' Just part of the reason, more importantly, the design is so precious that the client requests me to deliver it personally. *'Bobo:' Dad, can you handle something that important? Will you get lost in the snowpeaks? *'Bobo's Father:' Of course, I can handle it! I always fulfill my promises, no matter what! *'Bobo's Father:' Just like how I fulfilled the promise to bring you the gift! *(Remembering her father's late gift, Bobo can't help but laugh. Again, as though she remembered something, she takes hold of her father's hand, looking expectantly at him.) *'Bobo:' I'll go with you, dad! *'Bobo's Father:' Haha! Why does Bobo suddenly want to go with dad? You don't want dad to feel lonely, right? *'Bobo's Mother:' I don't think your baby girl is so considerate. *'Bobo:' Mom, don't expose me! *'Bobo:' I really wanna see the snowpeak, dad! I bet it's wonderful! *'Bobo:' And I got the feeling that I'll have many great pictures when I get there! *'Bobo's Father:' But we just went to the snow mountains in North last year... *'Bobo:' (Whisper) It's not the same! There is no legend of white bear in the snowy mountains of North! *'Bobo's Father:' What legend? *'Bobo:' You know, that one! *'Bobo:' They say that if a girl sees a white bear in the Renieve Snowpeaks, in the next year, she'll find love as pure and dreamy as the white bear! *'Bobo's Mother:' What? I've never heard of any legend like that. *'Bobo's Father:' Also, I thought you didn't like bears? *(Realizing that she's lost the argument, Bobo begins pulling her dad's arm begging.) *'Bobo:' Daddy, I just wanna go! *'Bobo's Father:' What else can I do? Alright, then you have to follow me closely all the time! *'Bobo:' Sure! *'Bobo's Father:' Since we're going to be traveling in the snow, go prepare some Cold-weather clothing. It's going to be very chilly out there. Mountain Peril Requirements * Jade Bead * Jade Bead-Rare * Jade Bead-Green * Jade Bead-Purple Prize * 30 * 20000 * Golden Hug Bear Summary Expand for script. *(Several days later, at the foot of the Renieve Snowpeaks in the Pigeon Kingdom) *(The train can only reach the town nearbly the mountain and Bobo and her dad get off there.) *'Bobo:' Dad, what is the client like? Why does he live in such a cold remote place? *'Bobo's Father:' I've never seen him before, but I hear he is a reclusive stylist. *'Bobo:' A reclusive stylist? He sounds really cool! *(As father and daughter converse, they arrive at a sled rental shop. Sleds and snowmobiles of all shapes and sizes are neatly arranged.) *'Bobo:' Are we renting a snowmobile, Daddy? *'Bobo's Father:' Yeah, it's the only way to get into the snowy mountains. *'Bobo:' Yay! I've never ridden a snowmobile before! Coming with you this time is so right! *'Bobo's Father:' Wear your scarf and gloves. It'll be very cold on the snowmobile. *(The sun shines on the thick snow, making a crystal-like sea out of the snowfield, dyeing the pine trees white.) *(The two ride the electric snowmobile deep into the sparsely populated snow mountain area.) *(The air grows colder and colder, but still no sign of a legendary white bear. Amid the picture-perfect scenery, Bobo's interest gradually wanes.) *'Bobo:' Daddy...it's so cold here...can white bears really survive in a place like this? *'Bobo's Father:' Of course, they can. Bears have very thick skin and fur, as well as an insulating layer of fat beneath to help protect them from the cold. *'Bobo:' It's so nice to be a bear, I'm almost frozen... When will we get there? *'Bobo's Father:' Soon, we've covered half the distance. *(Opening his jacket, he wraps his daughter up with it. Not long after, Bobo falls soundly asleep in her father's warm embrace.) *(The sound of an engine cuts through the serene air. Another black snowmobile flies out of a nearby wood and brakes hard before Bobo and her father, blocking their advance.) *(Bobo's father steers sharply to the side. Their snowmobile brushes against the vehicle and immediately flips over.) *'Bobo:' Aaaaaah—— *(Bobo jolts awake the second she hits the soft, frigid snow, and realizes that she and her father have both fallen off of the snowmobile.) *'Bobo's Father:' Bobo! Are you okay? *(Bobo's father asks her as he continues holding her tightly, his arm protecting her head from harm.) *'Bobo:' I... I'm fine. What happened? *(Dad doesn't respond, instead, he turns back to the strang man who just gets off the vehicle.) *'Bobo's Father:' What are you doing! It's so dangerous! *(Realizing that their snowmobile flipped because her father swerved to avoid the man, Bobo chimes in after him.) *'Bobo:' That's right! It's a good thing we didn't crash into you! *(Without responding or acknowledging their words, the stranger walks towards Bobo and her father and holds out a black-gloved hand.) *'Strange Man:' The design. Hand it over. *(Realizing something, Bobo's father casually places his hand on a pack lying in the snow and hides it behind his body.) *'Bobo's Father:' ...What design? *(Bur before he can finish speaking, the stranger quickly steps forward and snatches the bag from behind Bobo's father.) *'Bobo:' Hey! How can you rob things like this?! Black Bullet Prize * 10 * 20000 * 20 Summary Expand for script. *'Strange Man:' This bag and the design inside are mine now. *(Bobo's father charges forward and stops the man, trying to get the bag back.) *(But the stranger has no intent for more grappling, he just brutally kicks dad away.) *'Bobo:' How can you use violence?! *(Bobo runs over to help her father. Without any hesitation, dad stops the man and grabs his bag once again.) *'Bobo's Father:' I have no idea of the design you talked about. The bag is mine, please give it back. *(With a slight scoff, the man draws a gun from within his coat and points it at Bobo's father's chest.) *'Strange Man:' Move. *'Bobo's Father:' Not until you give it back to me. *'Strange Man:' Then die. *(Without pausing, he pulls the trigger. The gun's report rings through the forest, and disappears just as quickly as it came.) *(Her father's body jerks suddenly as he staggers back two steps, his hands srill firmly clutching the pack.) *'Bobo:' Dad? Why... *(Bobo cannot believe her eyes, but the blood of her dad is flowing, so awfully red on the white snow.) *(A second gunshot pierces the silence, the gun's smoke seemingly frozen in the air. With the same rigidity, Bobo's father collapses backwards, still gripping the pack.) *'Bobo:' Daddy! *(Bobo runs to her father, still unable to come to grips with what just happened. Tears flow ceaselessly from her eyes.) *'Bobo:' How, how can you use violence? How can you really pull the trigger!? *'Strange Man:' Why not? Then should I play the dress-up game with you two? *'Bobo:' ...What? *(The man, however, doesn't seem to be touched the slightest bit. Bobo goes on questioning him as if this is the only thing she can do.) *(The bitterly-cold mountain wind howls, stinging Bobo's eyes and face. She realizes there is no point arguing with the stranger before her.) *(Dad's blood has saturated Bobo's dress and it's still flowing. She doesn't know what to do but hold her dad tightly.) *(It starts snowing again, and intermingled with the flying snowflakes are Bobo's sobs.) Final Gift Requirements * 25 * 21 * 13 * 9 Prize Pearl Bear upgrades to Stardream Bear Summary Expand for script. *'Bobo's Father:' Bobo... *(He struggles to speak as he gasps at the cold, mountain air, managing only a strained whisper.) *'Bobo:' Daddy! I'm right here! *(He slowly reaches into his bag, still clutched tightly in his arms, and pulls out a small, plush white bear. He places it gently in Bobo's hands.) *'Bobo's Father:' I planned... to give you this if we cannot find a white bear in the mountains... But it's too late... *(The stuffed white bear is stained red by her father's blood, but Bobo clutches it tightly nonetheless.) *'Bobo:' Daddy... *'Bobo's Father:' See, now we've found a white bear in the snow mountains. It will surely bless you... *'Bobo's Father:' Sorry... It should be a surprise... But it's stained now... *(Suffering the pain, dad's voice sounds almost like a whisper. It seems the wind and snow could take him away at any time.) *'Bobo:' Dad, no, sorry... We'll... We'll go home! Together... *(Lying prone on her dad, Bobo cries so sadly that not a complete sentence can be uttered.) *'Bobo's Father:' Don't cry, my dear...Daddy only wants you...to be happy. You're so pretty...when you smile...so promise me...no more tears, okay? *'Bobo:' Okay...I promise, Daddy... *(Bobo tries her hardest to hold back her tears, but is unable to stop sobbing.) *(Dad manages to curl his lips into a smile, then his big hand loses the grip and falls down from Bobo's hand. Now she can only feel the cold of the falling snowflakes.) *'Bobo:' I promise I won't cry anymore...so please don't leave me, Daddy... *'Strange Man:' Another failure. *(The stranger bends down, prying the bag containing the precious design from her father's lifeless hands.) *(Her father's body is pulled slightly askew, and sinks into the thick snow. The man, undeterred, turns to leave.) *'Bobo:' Stop! *(The frigid winds blow violently, the swirling snow obscuring their surroundings.) *(The small, delicate from of a young girl stands up, and bravely walks towards the black figure.) Trial-II Requirements * 12 * 10 * 6 * 3 Prize Embrace of White Bear levels up to Level 3 (Cute attribute rating increases from 500 to 800 points) Magic and Youth Requirements * Spring Outing * Spring Outing-Rare * Spring Outing-Epic * Azure Flower * Azure Flower-Rare Prize * 20 * 20 * Waltz of Rose Summary Expand for script. *(Tears still fresh on her face, she wipes her reddened eyes, and resolutely holds on to the man's frame as he tries to leave.) *'Bobo:' You murderer! I won't let you leave with my Daddy's design! *(He lowers his head to look at Bobo. Surprisingly, his face shows traces of anticipation.) *'Strange Man:' Your daddy? But he's dead already. *'Bobo:' It was you! You killed him! *'Strange Man:' Yes, you're right. Now his design belongs to me. *'Bobo:' No! That's not how it works! That design is his, not yours! *(Her voice cracks and trembles from crying, but she has no intention of backing down.) *'Bobo:' He protected it with his life! I won't let you have it, not even over my dead body! *'Strange Man:' (Whispers) I knew I'm right about this. *(The man draws his gun yet again, this time aiming it at Bobo.) *'Strange Man:' Then allow me to reunite you with your father. *(The man pulls the trigger before Bobo's scream leaves her throat.) *(Bobo subconsciously closes her eyes... This time, however, it isn't a gunshot that rings out, but the sound of a finger snapping.) *(Instead of a bullet, it's a white dove that comes out from the barrel.) *(Vines that could not logically exist in this place jut out of the snow, tightly constricting there man while gently pulling Bobo away from him.) *(The dove reappears before Bobo, this time carrying a top hat in its beak. What happens next blurs the line between reality and imagination for Bobo.) *(A young man suddenly appears beneath the top hat, bowing to salute.) *'Young Man:' I hope my show is pleasing to you, my lady. *'Young Man:' Nevertheless, there won't be someone to save you every time if you keep running in front of a gun like this. *(The boy picks up Bobo's father's pack and gives it to her. Dazedly, she stretches out a hand to take it.) *'Bobo:' Daddy's...design... *(Coming to her senses, Bobo hugs the design tightly, and cautiously looks at the mysterious boy.) *'Bobo:' Who are you? Why are you helping me? *'Young Man:' Ah-ah, calm down. I'm not your enemy. *'Young Man:' I'm sure you have plenty of questions, but now's not the time. Allow me to take you home first. Dove of Hope Prize * 30000 * Warm Winter * Snowball Mousse Summary Expand for script. *(One month later) *'Bobo:' ... *(She sits on the windowsill, stroking her little white bear's fur. Stained red by her father's blood, the bear's fur was still pink in some places even after a thorough washing.) *(Bobo stares blankly at the little white bear, the events of a month prior still fresh in her memories.) *('What can I tell you right now, is that you're not the only victim here.') *(The words the boy spoke as he departed echo in Bobo's mind.) *'Bobo:' ...I'm not...the only victim? *'Bobo:' Then this pain in my heart...how many other people have felt it? And how many more will feel it...? *('This kind of tragedy happens every day in Miraland. The world is far more cruel than you could imagine.') *'Bobo:' Tragedies like this happen every day... *'Bobo:' But the peace of this land is earned through the blood curse on everyone. How can it be broken so easily?! *('If you wish to know more, just release this dove and it will bring me back to your side.') *('Any time, my lady.') *(Bobo gazes at the birdcage outside the window, where Noah's dove is happily eating its birdseed.) *'Bobo:' Dad has been lost due to their evil deeds. If they are stopped, more people will be hurt and my dad's death will be in vain... *(The sight of her father's flowing blood, his hand falling from hers, his pale-white face...were forever etched in Bobo's eyes.) *(With this realization, Bobo makes up her mind. She reaches for the birdcage.) *(The dove spreads its wings. It flies through the shadows of the trees and up towards a dark, distant cloud, straight towards its destination.) *(The next day, the boy reappears before Bobo, wearing the same smile from when they met.) *'Young Man:' We meet again, my lady. *(He removes his top hat and, holding it to his chest, bows slightly to Bobo.) *(In a dark room lit up only by several flickering candles, the shadow of a man looms before Bobo.) *'Shadow:' ...This is my answer. *'Shadow:' And I can tell you that our goals are the same. *'Shadow:' Now it is your turn to answer me. Will you assist me in restoring peace and tranquility to these lands? *'Bobo:' I will. Resolution Requirements * 33 * 32 * 18 * 13 Prize Stardream Bear upgrades to Guardian Bear Summary Expand for script. *(Year 680, New Era. Royal City of Lilith) *(Bobo does not reply to Noah, but is instead lost in thought.) *'Bobo:' (I want no tragedy of my father to happen again. That's why I stand here. This is my homeland. I want to protect it.) *'Bobo:' (I've always followed my heart, and I've never once questioned my actions...but now that I think of them, I can't help but have a lingering sense of fear.) *'Bobo:' (Daddy, you wanted me to always be happy...you must be so disappointed in my right now.) *(Bobo closes her eyes, that day in the mountains reappearing before her.) *'Bobo:' (Daddy, I don't know...if I've been doing the right thing anymore...) *'Bobo:' (There is some truth that I don't understand. Maybe after I find it out, I will fail my promise.) *'Bobo:' (If I don't want to lie my every day in self-deception. I want to follow my heart. Forgive me for being selfish.) *(Bobo clenches her fists in hard decisiveness and resolve.) *'Bobo:' (Dad, you will support me, will you?) *(Bobo raises her head, her eyes no longer full of confusion or avoidance.) *'Bobo:' My show...must be so clumsy. I cannot even convinces myself, let alone the audience. *(Noah, who was leaving, turned back as he heard Bobo speaking again.) *'Bobo:' Maybe it's because I'm too serious, but I'm not the same as you. There's something I want to protect...that's why I'm going to learn the truth, no matter what! *(And with that, Bobo makes her exit, leaving only her shadow and Noah behind her.) *'Noah:' Something you want to protect... Hmm. *(The road grows brighter as the clouds overheard slowly disperse. Noah's shadow stretches out in the sunlight.) Trial-III Requirements * 18 * 15 * 9 * 6 Prize Embrace of White Bear levels up to Level 4 (Cute attribute rating increases from 800 to 1200 points) Longing Afar Prize * 30000 * Tea Time with Bear Summary Expand for script. *(the 19th Letter to My Mother) *(Dear mommy, I hope this letter finds you well.) *(My travels across Miraland have finally come to an end. I am already back in the Lilith Kingdom, and will be home to see you in a few days.) *(I have been traveling throughout the Apple Federation recently. My experiences have been full of both joy and tears, and have given me a new prospective on myself.) *(I will contact you again when I have the time. I hope you'll be able to welcome me home with a warm hug and your homemade cake, mother.) *(Attached is a photo of the Losol City at night.) *(Year 680, New Era, Apple Federation) *'Momo:' Ugh...what should I do, Nikki? I ate too much grilled fish...I don't think I can digest it all... *'Nikki:' I told you not to eat so much after dinner, didn't I? *'Momo:' Yeah, but that doesn't matter anymore! I'm so full it hurts...why can't I just spit some of it back out? *'Niki:' This isn't the first time such things happen, you remember? Mom, you just don't learn. *'Momo:' It's all the fault of grilled fish! It's just too delicious! *'Niki:' I still remember when we first came to Miraland, we stayed up all night throwing a pajama party just for the same reason. *'Momo:' Yeah, at that whatever the name inn! You and Bobo all stayed with me to help- *(A sudden silence falls between the two as Momo inadvertently mentions the yesterday's travel companion.) *'Momo:' ...Nikki, will we get to see Bobo again? *'Nikki:' So let's go find her when we're done with this, okay? *'Momo:' Okay! Category:Dreamland